A typical brassiere has a pair of cups connected together at inner edges in the center of the chest of the wearer and connected by back straps extending from outer edges of the cups around to the back of the wearer where they form wings that are connected together. Normally shoulder straps extend up from the rear ends of the back straps, over the shoulders, and then down to top edges of the cups.
A fastener is invariably provided so that the brassiere can be opened or closed for putting on and taking off. This fastener can be provided in the front between the cups or in the rear between the wing ends of the back straps.
Such a fastener is typically a simple hook/eye assembly, or, in a large-size brassiere, two or more rows of such fasteners. Opening and closing such a fastener, especially in the back, is a difficult operation, especially as it is typically set up so the more difficult manipulation is on the right side, so that a left-hander is at a disadvantage. In addition the fastener is frequently unattractive or, at the very least, so obviously functional that it detracts from the appearance of otherwise attractive garment, and also forms an unsightly bump visible through the wearer's clothing.